1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved networked data processing system and, more particularly, to language translation of messages generated in the system.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing globalization of business, many businesses may find that their computing IT resources are distributed across several countries with servers in one country generating messages and log files in one locale and computers in another country generating messages and log files in a different locale. A locale represents a specific geographical, political or cultural region and encapsulates the information necessary for text to be translated correctly for that locale. Such differences in locale may not be a problem for applications that are executed on a single computer.
However, many software applications are designed such that some processes are executed on one computer while other processes are executed on another computer with the results combined at perhaps still another computer. Each sub-process running on a computer may generate a set of messages and/or log files, perhaps related to errors generated during the execution of the sub-process. Many of these messages and/or log files may need to be sent back to the originating computer. However, currently, the slave computer executing the sub-processes may not know the locale of the originating computer if the originating computer is more than once removed from the computer executing the sub-processes. Therefore, messages and/or log files generated by the computer executing the sub-processes that are passed back to the originating computer are provided in the locale of the slave computer rather than the locale of the originating computer. Thus, an IT manager may be unable to ascertain key pieces of information due to language barrier.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a message and log management system for providing information to an originating computer in the locale of the originating computer regardless of the locale of the slave computer.